


Cake For Dinner

by philophrosynae



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philophrosynae/pseuds/philophrosynae
Summary: Is it okay to kiss on the first date?
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Cake For Dinner

The date was going well, but Alfred had run off to the bathroom when they were almost done with dinner to text his brother: 

“ _ Is it bad to kiss someone on a first date??? Or…is that old fashioned?” _

Matthew, of course, had been of no help:

“ _ I don’t know. I don’t want to think of you kissing anybody. Gross Al.” _

Kiku hadn’t replied and Alfred didn’t know who else to ask. He couldn’t exactly ask a stranger in the bathroom for advice as he loitered by the sinks. He had eyed his reflection in the mirror to confirm no food had gotten stuck between his teeth or stained his shirt. 

By then he realized that he’d been in the bathroom an _ awfully long time _ and began to panic about what Ivan would think. So he sprinted back to his chair and nearly ripped off the table cloth in his rush to get seated. Ivan had laughed quietly behind his hand. While Alfred was gone, he had managed to get the check before there could be an awkward argument about who would be paying the bill.

“Ready to go?” Ivan asked. “I had them put the rest of the cake in a box for you.”

“Thanks!” 

Alfred knew he was blushing as they walked to the car but couldn’t figure out how to stop it. The styrofoam carton with the extra food crinkled and squeaked in his nervous fingers. He had known Ivan a while, a friend of a friend, and was thrilled when the other had asked him out. Thrilled but anxious. He had managed to change his outfit seven times before the other picked him up.

“I’ll get the door, your hands are full,” he heard Ivan say.

All week long he had run back up plans though his head in case something had gone wrong: the restaurant could have burned down overnight, Ivan might have actually wanted to ask Matthew on a date instead, maybe it wasn’t a date at all and he just wanted to eat dinner as friends, maybe Ivan wouldn’t have shown up at all? 

Those he had all managed to account for, but the thought that the date would go  _ well _ and that Alfred might actually get to  _ kiss Ivan _ had never crossed his mind.

So when Ivan placed a quick kiss to his forehead as he held the car door open for him, Alfred almost missed it.

“Wait!” he shouted a little too loudly, which only made his blush worse. 

“What? Was that wrong?”

Ivan was looking down at him with an equally panicked expression, one hand still braced on the car door as the other hovered just above Alfred’s shoulder.

“Oh! No, just… do it again?”

The last bit had trailed down to a mumble, lost even to Alfred’s ears above the thudding sound his heart was a making. 

_ Oh no, oh no. I messed up. He’s going to think I hate him and we’ll never do this again and — _

When he felt Ivan’s hand settle gently on his shoulder, he tilted his face up in surprise just in time to meet Ivan’s lips with his own. His kiss was hesitant but soft, and even more perfect than Alfred had imagined. A gentle brush to his lower lip and again to the corner of his mouth before Ivan pulled back. He smiled quickly before heading to his own side of the car. 

When Alfred realized he had needed to stand up on toes to meet him, he felt his heart skip excitedly in his throat.

_ …oh! _


End file.
